The Newbie Has Wings 2
by BringBackSerenity
Summary: Max,Nudge,Iggy,Gazzy, and Angel have now gladly taken a break in a small town.But sadly,Erasers are still after them.Last time,they tried to take Angel but failed.What will happen between Max and the new kid,Fang,who comes to town?Does he have wings? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**me: Hi! this is my first fan fic so be nice! no offense to the guy who made this website, but why the crap did I have to wait 2 days to post a stories? :( blah, ok, enough complaining back to the story. **

**Fang: You gonna say it?**

**me: What?**

**Fang: DISCLAIMER.**

**me: O**

**Fang: Waiting...**

**me: Be patient young grasshopper! **

**Fang: Do I really look like a grasshopper to you?**

**me: yes**

**Fang: Uh...**

**Max: Just get on with the story.**

**me: k, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST THE PLOT.**

**MAX POV:**

"COME ON MAX!" Sigh. Obviously, you probably all ready know my name now but I'll remind you. I'm Max. Maximum Ride. Wonder why Nudge is yelling at me from down stairs? Well, that 15-year-old-motor-mouth-of-a-friend practically got down on her knees and begged me to go to the school dance this fri- "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" day. She used bambi eyes on me, which usually gets me to do anything, because nothing else does. See I'm that 15 year old girl with a hard life, but takes it as it comes, not many friends,back talks everybody who even attempts to mess with me, oh, and did I mention it yet? Nah, probably didn't. I'm not just that _girl_. I have _wings_. My psycho, deranged parents( except my mom, Valencia Martinez ) decided to inject 2 percent hawk into me. Nice, huh? NO. Only Angel, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, have wings too. My mom knows, and so does my sister Ella. We've been living in Collierville, TN for a while now. Though we know to still be wary of Erasers. They're wolf like creatures who have been trying to drag us back to the place called the School. *shudders* the scientists there are the ones who've messed with our gens and mixed in a little bird into us. Each of us has different bird in us. Me:hawk. Angel and Gazzy: possibly dove. Nudge: finch.( her wings ARE NOT SMALL THOUGH ) Iggy: snowy owl.

"MAX, I SWEAR, I DID NOT JUST PICK OUT THAT BEAUTIFUL DRESS THAT FIT'S YOUR WINGS, CURL YOUR HAIR, AND APPLY THAT AWESOMELY AWESOME MAKE-UP ON YOU FACE FOR NOTHIN'! NOW YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING UP THERE!", she yelled again. "I'm coming Nudge!" I yelled back. Oh my god...I couldn't believe how amazing I looked compared to my regular cloths. Nudge had put me in a medium brown ball gown **(THAT RYMED! ) **with ruffles from my sweet-heart neck line that stretched down to the bottom of my dress,a small braided darker brown belt under my chest, my good luck neckless, and to give the dress a more outdoorsie look she put me in brown leather boots,(which was fine with me), my long brown-blond hair was in neat ringlets a bobby pin pulled some of it back, Nudge said that my skin was so flawless that she wasn't going to put any more of that sticky stuff she calls make-up on besides some light brown (complimenting my brown eyes) eye shadow, mascara, and a thin layer of pink lip-gloss on. I loved it, but I wouldn't admit , it covered my tawny wings perfectly. I headed down stairs to where Nudge was waiting. She was wearing a forest green ruffly dress that reached her knees with short-short sleeves, her black hair had a green feather in it, some make-up like me, her mocha colored skin had a green swirly design starting at her shoulders and going down to her elbow, and brown leather boots like me.

"Finally." she says,"Awe! You look totally hot! You know what? I think I should go into the fashion career. Maybe start out by applying for a job at that Super-Cuts at Saddle Creek! Yeah! And then, you could be like my manager or something, and we could get famous! This is gonna be sooooooooooooooooo cool!..." BLAH,BLAh,BLah,Blah,blah. I waited for a second and then decided that, yeah, we were going to be late. "Nudge...Nudge!", she looked at me with a bemused smile."Let's go, maybe, sometime soon?" She nodded with her smile still on and she hoped into the car. My mom was driving us to our school, Houston High. We sat in silence before we picked up Angel and Gazzy the cute brother and sister that were 13 years old. They both climbed into the car and Angel said, "Hey my peoples! Oh my god! Max! you look totally cute! Where'd you get that dress?"

"Arabella's." I replied. Arabella's is like, dress wonderland. Not my kind o' place. "Lucky." I heard her whisper. Angel was wearing a pink flowy dress (strapless ), her blond curly hair had one little pink flower in it, and a little make-up. Gazz was wearing a plain suit and tie, his sandy blond hair was spiked. They were going to Houston Middle for their Dancing In The Forest dance like we were, but different schools. Houston High is 9th-11th grade, and Houston Middle is 6th-8th grade. They were in 7th grade, and Nudge, Iggy, Ella, and I where in 9th. The Dancing In The Forest was a dance in the beginning of the year to " make friends quickly" as the teachers put it. I sighed out loud realizing what the crap I was getting into.

"Ok! Here we are! Max, Nudge, do you guys have your phones?" we both held them up for my mother to see. "Good. now you two have fun!" "See you later!" Angel and Gazzy said together and my mom's black Nissan drove off.

**I WILL UPDATE SOON! :)**

**Max: you'd better, i want to know what happens.**

**me: your the main character.**

**Max: O**

**me: DUH!**

**Max: hehe, I knew that.**

**me: you'd better**

**Max: :D**

-Riley


	2. Wing

**me: YAY! I got to post this chapter sooner than expected! HA! Thx for Minimum Glide! This one's for you! Ok, so I may not have made a lot of sense since the last chapter, but bear with me! I had already had the idea for this chapter so I went ahead and wrote it. YAY! arn't I just soooooooo smart? hope you guys like! **

**Angel: **

**Max POV:**

Ok, so I had to admit that the set-up for the dance was pretty amazing. There was actual trees lining the border of the gym, the ceiling was covered with many little glow in the dark stars and one big bright moon off to the left, dirt scattered here and there, and the refreshments were sugar cubes covered with mint leaves, **(LOVE THEM!)**, chocolate chip cookies, ( i requested ), water, and milk. Natural thing going on don't ya teachers? But the smell, it smelled so clean and fresh that I ACTUALLY felt safe here. Huh. "Hey guys." a voice said from behind us. I whirled around ready to punch somebody. I took a deep breath as I realized that it was Iggy and this other guy who was wearing all black. "Who's your friend?" I ask him cautiously. Oh come on, we have wings for crying out loud! It's not like we make a new and understanding friend every day. "Don't worry Max, he's a friend. Fang, this is Max and Nudge." Iggy said. He looked at me with his blind eyes giving me the a I-found-him-alone-don't-give-him-a-hard-time-cause-we're-the-one's-with-wings-not-him look. Ok, just because he's blind doesn't mean that he can look you straight in the eye and cook the most delish food. I nodded in reluctant agreement. " Hi! I'm Nudge like you already know. So, where are you from? Do you miss it there? Who is your favorite singer? How's life? I HATE it when people say they don't like Taylor Swift. I hate them! Hate them, hate them, hate them!And-"

I clamped my hand over her mouth shutting her up immediately. We sat there in silence waiting for the other people to come until I said, "So...Fang, what's your schedule?" He replied, "None of us have gotten them yet." "Well gosh don't you know when someone want's to break the awkward silence?" I retorted.

He replied with only a expressionless face. Though, I thought I saw a bit of curiosity in those deep brown eyes...OH MY GOD WHAT WAS I DOING?

**Fang POV:**

"Iggy, I swear, if you have planned something..." I whispered in his ear. "It's ok. The only two other people that I know will be coming to the high school dance is Max and Nudge." he replied. Even though Iggy was being nice to me and all, I was still cautious around him. Well no duh, I have freakin' _wings_. I'm not very sure onto where the heck I got my dark black wings from, but my mother has been kind to me and has understood my, um, condition. We silently walked up to two girls, their backs to us. Iggy said, "Hey guys." The girl with the brown ruffled dress and blond-brown hair twisted around. Her chocolate brown eyes looking ready to fight. Brown, brown, brown, brown...that's all I saw about her. But, yet, I kinda liked it. Good camo. "Who's your friend?" she asked motioning towards me. "Don't worry Max, he's a friend. Fang, this is Max and Nudge." he introduced them. Iggy gave Max a look that I couldn't comprehend. Then Nudge spoke up, "Hi! I'm Nudge like you already know. So, where are you from? Do you miss it there? Who is your favorite singer? How's life? I HATE it when people say they don't like Taylor Swift. I hate them! Hate them, hate them, hate them!And-" she was cut short by Max's hand over her mouth. Ha, I can tell Nudge and I are such opposites. 10 minutes….20 minutes….it's not like I hated the silence, but Max finally broke it saying," So...Fang, what's your schedule?" pfft, she should know by now, so I replied, "None of us have gotten them yet." She had a confused face but then said, "Well gosh don't you know when someone want's to break the awkward silence?" she retorted. She looked at me with sarcasm and curiosity. I kept my blank face on. Though, I was curious about her 2.

**Me: Soooo…DID YOU LIKE IT? I got good news and bad news. Bad news is I won't update for a while. 2 weeks maybe? GOOD NEWS in that time, I will be endlessly writing so you will be able to read a lot when I'm done. ;)**

**Angel: I liked it. TRUST HER WHEN SHE SAYS SHE WILL UPDATE WITH TREMENDUS EFFORT.**

**Max: YERP**

**Fang: Ok, so why do we have to wait so long?**

**Me: cuz I got TCAP coming up, family, ( might go to the Application Mountains this summer!), and FREAKIN" HOMEWORK. AHHHHHHH! I HATE HOMEWORK! STUPID MATH AND S.S.!**

**Max: Riley…Calm down…**

**Angel: Riley…Riley…your feeling sleepy…**

**Me: Angel. Don't. Try. That. On. Me…*falls to the ground***

**Iggy: Don't worry, she'll wake up soon. Also, Riley WIL MOST DEFINETLY FINISH THIS STORY. R&R. **

** ~Riles **

**P.S. 3 u guys! AND, I don't own Maximum Ride. *****tear* R&R stay tuned! I will finish this!**


End file.
